Cup of Tea
by DragonFly8246
Summary: KagSess - In persuit of promise to his dead mother, SesshouMaru pulls Kagome into a family dispute headed for murder.
1. Chapter 1

Cup of Tea  
By DragonFly8246  
  
She gazed into the darkened depths of the steaming mug before her. Wonderful aromas filled the corner shop as she continued to pretend to drink her tea. In truth, she was watching the window, or specifically the reflection of a man watching her.  
  
Still an hour from sun rise, Kagome had long since learned the advantaged of arriving early to work. It saved her time in the commute, gave her an opportunity to get a head start on the day and her demanding boss, and most importantly, it helped her avoid running into said boss.  
  
Truly, SesshouMaru-sama was not one to tolerate weakness in any form, but from the first day he stepped into his office lobby and saw Kagome behind his secretary's desk, there's been an automatic dislike and doubt of ability. Sure, she was a temp until the regular person, a woman in her sixties, returned from her annual religious cleansing, and as such might not know all the ins and outs of the job, but it wasn't like she was swarm of annoying mosquitoes hell bent on pissing him off.  
  
Once Kaede felt her soul was cleared from the past year's accumulation of negative chi she'd return and release Kagome from her temporary prison. The truth was she hadn't slept well since the first night, having spent the day trying to appease to her boss and learn the job and adjust to the office space all at the same time. It had caused a headache that stayed for two weeks and was going strong into its third.  
  
The man watching her shifted and she was immediately drawn from her self pity back to the situation at hand. He wasn't a stranger but rather her boss's younger sibling. Well, half-sibling really or at least that was how he'd been introduced. SesshouMaru-sama had never so much as said two words to her outside the sphere of work and then suddenly, in walks his brother one day, and her boss was more amicable towards her than she'd ever thought possible for the man. He'd actually said her name.  
  
InuYasha, as she had come to discover was the sibling's name, had visited her several times since their introduction, even having been kind enough to bring her lunch on several occasions when SesshouMaru-sama needed her to work straight through the day. He was social, outgoing, a little brash and rude at times, but overall a nice enough kind of guy. No one she was overly interested in, since men in general were too much added stress to her currently busy life, but he was a breath of fresh air to her currently stuffy and drab situation.  
  
Across the little café, she noticed InuYasha rise and head in her direction. It was getting to that time of day when the regular rush began arriving for their pre-workday caffeine boost and she left for the office. When he stood directly behind her, Kagome gathered her things and turned rise.  
  
"Hey," she said, receiving a nod in response. "Haven't seen you in here before."  
  
He shrugged slightly, stepping back and towards the door with her. "I followed you, actually." When Kagome turned to look at him, concern and suspicion written into her expression, he smirked. "I'm not stalking you, Kagome. I need to ask you something before we get to the towers."  
  
Morning traffic was beginning to accumulate as the couple walked, slower than the rest of the flow on the sidewalk, towards a series of business park towers. SesshouMaru-sama's corporation owned the entire technology development and made their headquarters in the most eastern of the glass structures. The coffee shop was half way between the train stop and the front door of Kagome's building.  
  
InuYasha remained quiet after his declaration to Kagome, clearly trying to organize his thoughts. They were neared the main lobby, he slowed even further and then stopped. Looking up at the structural evidence of his brother's and father's ability to make money and progress, the younger man sighed.  
  
"Kaede called late last night. She's not coming back to work for him." Kagome immediately became agitated, obviously with concern for the older woman, and InuYasha put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "She's fine; just decided that the lifestyle at the retreat is more to her liking now. SesshouMaru gifted her with a bonus last night and of course she has her pension, so she'll be fine."  
  
He paused, if for dramatic effect or to again gather his thoughts, Kagome couldn't tell. It was wonderful to hear about Kaede, she was certainly well beyond what Kagome considered as an age when people were entitled to retire and relax for the remainder of life, and she would most likely be around to visit from time to time. The older woman was overly loved in the office, even apparently by SesshouMaru-sama.  
  
It was getting late and she needed to go inside soon. She especially didn't want to be late and then have to explain it was because she was with InuYasha. It was blatantly obvious that the two half-brothers were not one another's favorites. "That's wonderful, InuYasha. I really think Kaede worked hard for that privilege. I hope she's happy."  
  
The look he gave her was one of misery. The sudden sinking feeling in her stomach prompted her to ask: "What's this have to do with me?"  
  
InuYasha rubbed his forehead, as though her headache had decided to jump the distance between them to reside in his head for a moment. "He's going to have you replace her."  
  
The way he worded it was temporarily lost in her extreme elation as the prospect of a full-time job with benefits and retirement and everything. It was almost a dream come true except for the fact her prospective boss was a nightmare.  
  
"Really?! Oh Kami, InuYasha, he wants to hire me?" She turned away to do a little dance, unfortunately too quickly to catch the panic rising in InuYasha's expression. He grabbed her by the arm, swinging her about to face him.  
  
"You don't want this, Kagome. Trust me. This offer is not a good thing for you." His face was serious and the tone of his voice too tense for her ignore.  
  
"But. why?" Why wouldn't her having a good job, steady income, and a cold, proud, arrogant employer be good? Was there something InuYasha neglected to tell her, like his brother was an axe-murderer in his spare time?  
  
"When SesshouMaru's mother was dying she asked him to promise her something. At her funeral he stated to everyone that he'd do what our father couldn't; marry a woman and remain faithful," he said as though it was a confession.  
  
"If SesshouMaru-sama announced it to a room of funeral goers, then his promise would hardly be a matter of corporate security", Kagome mumbled in consideration.  
  
He noticed her lack of understanding at the urgency he was trying to convey. "Kaede is a councilor of sorts, to help SesshouMaru find that girl, that one who will help him keep his promise. She left because you're that woman."  
  
Kagome inhaled sharply, her brows drawn in confusion. It was inconceivable that her boss even thought of her when she wasn't standing in his way, let alone as a prospective bride.  
  
"What?!"  
  
'Disbelief' was the name of the emotional game now.  
  
"SesshouMaru-sama hates me," she said, reinforcing it when InuYasha began shaking his head. "Hey! I'm shocked out of my socks that he's even going to consider me to replace Kaede. The other is totally unbelievable."  
  
The hand gripping her shoulder tightened. "He's doing it to get you close so he can court you. Kami, Kagome, that's why he's been acting so protective over you."  
  
The way his brother had reacted recently whenever InuYasha was around worried him, but the new development with Kaede leaving and Kagome staying, it down right terrified him. In InuYasha's eyes his brother was a sick and twisted individual, completely incapable of real or genuine emotion outside the nearly demonic instinct he had to be a success. He wouldn't care who he stepped on or what condition it left them in, SesshouMaru would do anything to keep promises and succeed. Especially at the expense of their father.  
  
"What are you talking about? He's not protective, he's a slave driver," Kagome said, a slight snort of sarcasm in her voice.  
  
He wanted to shake her silly; she could see it in his eyes. Instead InuYasha leaned closer and lowered his voice another notch. "Working you through lunches, demanding earlier mornings and later evenings, weekends. He's keeping you within arm's reach." He waved his free hand behind him in the general direction of the residential section of the tech park, saying, "next it will be a place at one of the apartment buildings within the development."  
  
Kagome scoffed, "like I can afford."  
  
"He'll make it so you can. Kagome, this is not something to take lightly. He's trapping you!" InuYasha was hissing out whispers and really starting to dig into her. She needed to diffuse him and fast, before he hauled off and carried her away. For her own good, of course.  
  
"Okay," she began, her voice as calming and normal as possible, "not that I'm actually considering or anything, but why the, well, extreme concern?" Maybe he was jealous?  
  
InuYasha seemed to visibly relax before letting her go and shoving both hands into his pockets. "If he acted anything like our father he'd at least be doing this out of love, but it's for revenge. He's getting back on behalf of his mother's humiliation." She must have looked like she didn't quite understand him. Sighing slightly, InuYasha finished, "he wants to demean my father's image by fulfilling the one obligation he failed in."  
  
Sunlight reflected off glass of the building behind him, drawing her attention back to the time. "I need to get inside." She saw the muscles in his jaw tighten briefly, then loosen and drop. He looked briefly like a wounded puppy dog.  
  
Kagome walked around him and began towards the doors. "Kagome," he sounded a totally defeated and so she slowed, turning partially. His back was still to her. "Be careful." 


	2. Chapter 2

Cup of Tea: Chapter 2  
By DragonFly  
  
The day progressed as any other had. There was no indication, no suggestion, not even a stray look really, that might give any validation to InuYasha's claim whatsoever. Kagome did have to work through lunch, but that was because she'd dawdled all morning while watching for her employer for anything out of the ordinary. SesshouMaru-sama would have made comment to her lack of dedicated work habits perhaps if he had stepped from his office more than once in the past 14 hours.  
  
Since the moment she walked in, until now, hours past the time everyone else left, Kagome had seen, as in actually with her own two eyes and not by way of intercom or e-mail, this youkai who was apparently going to employ and then court her, twice. Once, when she arrived and he told her to close the suite doors to his private lobby and the second time in passing, when his lawyers, personal and corporate, arrived for an afternoon meeting that had just ended a half hour ago.  
  
As needed she had answered phones, scheduled and confirmed appointments, and finished the 'President's Letter' for an upcoming quarterly review to share holders and investors. The document was per notes SesshouMaru-sama had given her, and went on in extensive, exact detail to where money was allocated in growth and development, plus a totally uncharacteristic section on projected earnings and expansion. There was not much that SesshouMaru's family didn't have their hands in and it appeared they may be in the market to moving into other industries.  
  
The door to SesshouMaru-sama's office opened and Kagome looked up slightly. Miroku, her boss's head of corporate legal, exited the room, leaving the door ajar but not fully open.  
  
"Hello Kagome. Working late?" He came to stand directly before her desk, a Devil-May-Care smile on his lips and the normal flirtatious twinkle in his eyes.  
  
She couldn't resist smiling in return; Miroku was just such a cheerful guy. "Yes, well, I needed to complete the QR article and wanted it to be ready for proofreading tonight. SesshouMaru-sama is too busy to do more than one revision."  
  
Behind her the printer kicked to life and began spewing out her afternoon's progress. Miroku skirted the side of her desk, leaning casually beside it while she hovered at the printer.  
  
"He's supposed to be doing that himself. The share holders like to think their fearless leader is also a youkai of words," he said in a teasing nature.  
  
Kagome laughed lightly, instantly relieving tension that had accumulated through the day. "SesshouMaru-sama did write it. He sent me notes and outline charts. I just fleshed it out a bit."  
  
"Is that so?" Miroku asked, her infectious mirth evident in the lawyer's voice.  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
Both Miroku and Kagome, startled by the unknowing addition of another person to their conversation, jumped at the sound of SesshouMaru's voice. Recovering first, Miroku turned to his friend and long time business associate, noticing that their day's work was held in the youkai's hand. SesshouMaru's eyes never left Kagome, and it was all Miroku could do not to beam with happiness at his friend's good fortune. Of course, SesshouMaru had an enormous amount of work ahead of him to win over this amazing woman who'd been brought into their lives by pure coincidence.  
  
It was going to be a long year for the youkai, and the packet of papers held in his hand was just the beginning.  
  
The eyes that had so recently been focused on Kagome shifted and Miroku found himself the subject of an intense look, almost a glare. Taking the hint he nodded to the youkai, turned and said a brief 'good-bye' to Kagome, and left.  
  
SesshouMaru watched her for a moment then turned and went back into his office. Kagome wondered briefly if she had just blown her chance of having the job full-time because he caught her talking about his inner-office work with someone it did not involve. Though, as the company lawyer, there was not much that didn't involve Miroku.  
  
The printer beeped, signaling its completion of the job, and she sighed, the tension riding her all day returned.  
  
Suddenly tired and not at all in the mood to face her boss, Kagome arranged the report properly in one of the 'CONFIDENTIAL' company folders, placed it into the file slot next to SesshouMaru's office door, and turned to the hanging bureau used for outside attire and umbrellas to retrieve her purse and winter coat. She just wanted to go home, take a long soak in her tiny tub, and hit the sack. Maybe she'd put a call into the agency that found this job and tell them it was too stressful, that she wanted to go back to substitute teaching for a while.  
  
Behind her the office door opened just as she was about to leave.  
  
"Kagome, I need to speak with you," SesshouMaru said, not even bothering to wait for her to turn around, before disappearing back into his office.  
  
For a few seconds Kagome considered walking out and heading home anyways, she figured this was going to be her 'we're only keeping you until I find someone better' speech, something she didn't really want to go through.  
  
With a sigh of resignation to her inescapable fate, the young woman slowly made her way into the enormous space her boss termed so simply 'an office'. Wall to wall hardwood floors were covered in places with awesome Russian and Persian rugs. The furniture, all the very height of luxury, was predominantly soft leather and oak with a few pieces covered in richly colored upholstery. Kagome chose one such chair before SesshouMaru's desk when he indicated she should sit.  
  
The youkai himself was standing behind said desk, his gaze directed out the dark window. Contrary to the norm, SesshouMaru's desktop was not organized and meticulously clear. Books and manuscripts covered the surface, piled two and in some places, three texts high. It was nothing Kagome had ever seen before.  
  
She wondered where all the extra references and books had come from; being it did not appear any were missing from the primary structural aspect of the office.  
  
Along one wall, floor to ceiling bookcases, not an inch of space available or wasted, dominated the entire space, its obvious main and most impressive feature. Miroku had been knowingly sarcastic when he'd joked about SesshouMaru being a 'youkai of words'; he probably didn't even need Miroku's advice for anything, having read and studied in most all the major subjects needed to run a business.  
  
Nothing appeared to be missing from the shelves which meant they had come from the business library, located on the fifth and sixth floors of the building. SesshouMaru must have a private elevator somewhere, she mused, seeing no other way the materials could have come into the office. They certainly weren't carted past her at any point during the day.  
  
Without warning, SesshouMaru turned from the view outside and pinned her with a look she'd never received before. A strange mix of confusion, indifference, and anger mixed in his eyes, causing her stomach to twist slightly. Quickly she cycled through her day's activities, trying to discover what could put her employer in such a mood.  
  
"I completed the article," she blurted out, continuing quickly when his expression remained the exact same. "It's ready for your proof and revisions, Sir, and also Naraku-sama called. He'll be in a little early next week to see V.P. Kouga-sama before he comes here for your meeting. He actually called twice and wanted to speak with you the second time, but you'd said no calls while the lawyers were here, so he'll probably try again later."  
  
She fell into silence when he raised a hand slightly, indicating for her to stop babbling. SesshouMaru relaxed with the returning silence, clasping his hands behind his back and breaking eye contact with his nervous secretary to look at the document setting atop everything else on his desk.  
  
They had worked all afternoon, checking, rechecking, preparing and finally drafting and signing the contract before him. He had to make sure that everything was in order, every angle covered, before bringing Kagome before him. And now here she was and he felt stuck.  
  
In all the years since he'd made that promise to his mother, SesshouMaru never truly believed he'd have the opportunity to fulfill it. At first, he'd been impetuous and impatient, two highly uncharacteristic behaviors for him, and had found someone whom he'd thought 'the one'. But Kaede, at the time a young lady's maid of eighteen, cautioned him against the decision.  
  
She had been right. After such a near encounter, he'd made Kaede into his personal assistant. She'd managed his search for half a century, taking yearly leaves of two to three weeks and finding various different females to temp for her. Some he'd been ready to kill within minutes of meeting, some had merely served their job function and left, and then there was Kagome.  
  
The urge to smile was overwhelming, and SesshouMaru knew the fact he even felt urges was due to this human woman. There were other feelings too, the strangest of strange for him, since SesshouMaru had only really felt two things for the past hundred years; hate and obsessive retribution.  
  
Kagome sighed, her look totally defeated, and a wave of protective warmth rolled over SesshouMaru. So new, and extremely exciting.  
  
"Come sit over here, Kagome," he said casually, or at least so he thought. She stiffened then rose, allowing him to take her coat and even sit beside her on one of the stylish conversation couches.  
  
"Sir, I just want to say that it's been an honor working for you these past few weeks and if you ever have need for another temp I will make myself available." Kagome twisted her hands together, having wanted to get her confession out before he canned her, but was immediately confused when her boss, the stuffy, cold, impersonal youkai that he was, chuckled.  
  
Setting the document face down on a nearby coffee table, SesshouMaru lounged back against the couch. So, he thought, my little secretary thinks she's out the door. Kagome was still looking down at her hands when he reached out to cover them with one of his own. It was not unlike petting a spooked animal, he noticed, for sure she would jump away at his touch.  
  
Gallantly Kagome calmed herself. Realization that the only other time she had ever touch SesshouMaru was their introductory handshake; Kagome faced him full on, confusion even more evident in her features.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
Slowly and with over-emphasis on his movement, SesshouMaru reached inside his suit coat and pulled out a pen. "My name is SesshouMaru. You will address me as such." He placed the pen in her hands, then reached and retrieved the documents, placing them face down on her lap.  
  
"Read through these and sign them. Everything is in order."  
  
He rose from the couch, prepared to give her a few moments of privacy, but stopped at the soft touch on his arm.  
  
"Sir. I mean, SesshouMaru-sama," she blushed prettily and he almost sat back down, "may I take this home to look at? It's so late and my train."  
  
"No, Kagome." He tried to keep his tone gentle and knew he failed when her previously animated face fell immediately. Trying to soften the blow, he let some of the warmth she awakened in him spill into his eyes. "It is extremely sensitive material. If you sign it, I will personally deliver it to the company vault; if you turn me down, we will both watch it be destroyed."  
  
Her eyes widened slightly, the magnitude of his words more solidly impressed to her by his tone and choice of language. That he'd shown emotion only before explaining threw Kagome even farther off. Perhaps InuYasha had warned her correctly; what about the contract on her lap could be so secretive that SesshouMaru had closeted himself and several legal experts into his office all afternoon?  
  
She watched SesshouMaru disappear through a door in the corner of the room, which she knew led to the private rooms he kept at work for late nights. When the door had closed completely she took a deep breath and turned over the document on her lap.  
  
"Pre-Nuptial Contract and Binding Agreement" 


	3. Chapter 3

Cup of Tea: Chapter 3

By DragonFly

_It's a fair offer_, SesshouMaru kept telling himself over and over.  

They, he and the lawyers, had spent the entire day, the morning on the phone and the afternoon/evening in his office, researching, drafting, and finalizing the agreement.  There was a section concerning division of assets, a section about employment, another about divorce and that there could never be one, and finally a paragraph about children.  SesshouMaru had the company to think of, but more so he wanted Kagome to see the agreement as being manageable, though based on solid underlying principles.  _She'll see it_, he convinced himself.

A light knock on the door nearly had him dropping the mantra in his mind and moving to open it swiftly.

She had the contract hugged tight to her chest, a look of uncertainty on her face and complete innocence in her eyes.  "Umm, may I come in?"

Without answering he stepped back, closing the door once she entered.  The entry room was a casual sitting salon.  Two couches, one facing the hide-away TV and the other positioned for window viewing, dominated the room like the bookcases dominated his office.  Through an arched walkthrough, the master bedroom was blatantly obvious.  

One full wall of windows was blocked with heavy curtains, the drapes falling behind a free standing gas fireplace.  The bed faced this feature, its canopied headboard backed up to a wall shared by the enormous closet that branched from a hidden spa bathroom.  A maid came daily to freshen the bedding and cleanup the room, though it remained immaculate.  She had left a sliding wall, which served to close the room off from the salon, half open and Kagome stopped just behind the window couch to stare at the bed.

She'd known about the suite, private rooms that her employer used when he stayed too late to head home.  There had been several mornings, more of recent, when SesshouMaru-sama had been the last person she saw one night and the first the next morning.  Hugging the agreement closer, she understood why that was.

It had been like reading a recipe, a step-by-step instruction manual to how life would be.  It seemed like everything had been covered from what would happen in the event of a death, birth, or general disagreement, to the exact schedule of pay she would be receiving for her new full-time position as his secretary.  It was an interesting read but discouraging because he intended it for them.  And she'd already made a decision; it was just a matter of letting him know what it was.

SesshouMaru had never really found silence uncomfortable, but from Kagome, it was strange and thus unnerving.  Thinking he was in for a long night of negotiating, he moved to the side bar set in along the wall.

"Can I get you a drink," he asked while withdrawing a glass for one himself.

 Kagome made herself put the contract on a runner table that backed up the couch.  "I should really be getting home."  He turned to look and her and she smiled slightly.  "Thanks for the offer though."

She was half way to the door before he spoke again.  "Stay a moment and watch me destroy that," he motioned casually to the contract.  He couldn't believe it actually hurt.  The fact that he felt such was amazing enough, but to also realize he had hoped she would accept him felt like a blow to his ego, pride, and heart all in one.

"I thought you said that was only if I didn't sign," Kagome replied.  Turning from him she left silently.

SesshouMaru had heard her statement and frozen.  He looked up from the crystal and brandy to where she had left the contract.  Setting down the tumbler, SesshouMaru crossed the room to look down on his future.  There, on the last page, she had signed her name next to his.  

His piercing gaze flew to the door only to notice she had left.  Beyond, in his office he heard the soft sounds of cloth, as she undoubtedly was putting on her coat.  He crossed the room in several long strides and came into his office.  Kagome had donned her outdoors attire but was watching the city as it shown in the window.

"It's so beautiful from up here, don't you think?"  Her voice was calm, the placid façade showing no indication of internal turmoil.  He could smell it on her though, and so approached carefully.

There was a slight reflection in the glass, only so because the lowered light of SesshouMaru's office were designed specifically to minimize such a thing, but she noticed his approach, slow though it was.  Without realizing it she turned away, her back always facing him, and headed towards the door.

The arm's reach to stop her was all he had to do but instead SesshouMaru chose to set into her path and stop her escape altogether.

"There is no need for you to go, Kagome," he began, slowly reaching out to cup her chin and tilt her gaze up to his own.  "There's plenty of room here in the executive suite for you."

She had blushed to her roots before he realized the double meaning of his words.  For the first time ever he was at a loss.  But she took his silence as control, not embarrassment, and so swallowed once before nodding slightly.  "I guess we are now engaged…"

"Married," he interrupted.  She bit her lip slightly, confusion evident in her expression.  SesshouMaru dropped his hand to withdraw from his pocket a key-sized envelop.  Opening it he removed two rings, one set with a pearl the size of a pea though slightly pinker in shade, and the other a matching wedding band.  

"Our agreement is binding and immediate.  Our signatures on it will hold more legal sway than any marriage license."  He took her left hand and place the rings, the pearl first, onto the second to last finger.  They were a perfect fit.

Her hand seemed so tiny in his, almost completely engulfed, and feelings began surging through him.  Want, possession, protectiveness, comfort, relief… So many new and interesting sensations, all from just holding her hand.

"Where is yours," Kagome asked, feeling she had to break the silence or faint from the overwhelming disbelief that was coursing through her.  

All while she read the contract she'd been running off adrenaline.  Her mind, though registering what was happening to her, was still beyond her own body.  It had been like watching another, some stranger who looked exactly like her in every way, sign her name perfectly to a document binding her for the rest of her life to the man now standing before her.

She had only just returned to herself and that was the first thing to strike her notice.  He wasn't wearing a ring.

SesshouMaru reached back into his pocket and brought out another envelop.  Before he could open it Kagome stopped him and took the small package.  She flipped back the paper flap and looked inside, pouring the ring into her palm.  

The metal was cold at first though began to warm immediately.  It was heave, similar to the one she already wore except much larger in size.  She looked back up to him, regarding him silently, every aspect of his face and appearance.

He stood before her nervous on the inside and complete placid on the outside.  This woman was his, signed, stamped, and dated, but still he wanted her to put the ring on him.  There was symbolism in it for both human and youkai, and more than anything at the moment he wanted her to give him her first acceptance.

"With this ring," Kagome said, her voice a near whisper.  She slipped the band on his finger, turning his hand afterwards to cup over hers.

"I, thee wed," SesshouMaru finished.


	4. Chaper 4

Cup of Tea Chapter Four  
  
Kouga sauntered off the elevator onto the executive floor at an ungodly hour. There was no doubt in his mind however that his boss was around; SesshouMaru was a night owl, early-riser, and slave driver all in one. He'd been demanding longer hours of his pretty temp secretary of recent, and Kouga figured being an hour early for his meeting would give him time to get better acquainted with the beautiful and ever cheerful Kagome.  
  
"Good morning, Sunshine," he chimed coming around the corner expecting to see Kagome at her desk.  
  
The empty chair was confusing but not so much as the still open door to his boss's office. Kagome's personal items, her tea cup, lunch bag, and purse will still on her desk, almost as though she had been preparing to leave and yet didn't.  
  
Horrifying images of her and his boss, dead and bled out on the floor had Kouga rushing into the office. Her coat was there and the desk, usually so immaculate, was covered in texts and papers, but he barely noticed these details and certainly didn't register them. Kouga's panicked attention was focused on discovering inevitable foul play.  
  
Seeing nothing in the office he swiftly moved into the private suites. The first thing to catch his attention was clothing, both men's and women's, scattered on the floor and furniture in the general direction of the bedroom. First jackets, sweaters, and shirts, and within the room more intimate items.  
  
His gaze followed the trail right up to the master bed, its canopy pulled back on one side to reveal a single form draped across the bed. A cascade of raven hair was spilled over the side, reaching nearly to the floor, and Kouga knew instantly he'd found Kagome.  
  
Crossing to her using his youkai speed, Kouga carefully began lifting her hair. Her body was wrapped in a sheet from the bed, apparently naked, and the scent of sex and blood heavy in the air. Whatever had happened, whoever had attacked her hadn't been kind. He could see faint bruises on her shoulders, and a dark mark at the junction of her neck.  
  
Taking a closer look, he could have sworn the mark looked like a mating mark, but that would mean, she was still alive. He made himself calm down then, to use his senses to determine what was really going on.  
  
The first thing he became aware of was the sound of her heart beating and breathes being drawn smoothly in and out of her chest. She was moving slightly too, her body with the intake of air and her eye lids ever so slightly as she dreamed. It was an immense relief. Reaching beneath her hair, Kouga touched Kagome's shoulder slightly, wanting her awake so he could ask her what had happened.  
  
Why was she in SesshouMaru's private suite, and specifically in his bed? Had she been assaulted after their boss left for the night and then left to deal with it alone? Was she hurt and need of medical attention?  
  
His soft shake turned into a substantial push and Kagome awoke. SesshouMaru had been nothing but gentle with her the night before. He'd caused her pain only twice, first with the taking of her virginity and second with the giving of his mark. She'd marked him too though, with his help of course, but they had become one the pervious evening and after which he'd left her be.  
  
Kagome had not slept so well in weeks and she was not happy to be so rudely awakened by her new husband the first morning of a week he had deemed their honeymoon. He was being insistent though and beginning to shake her hard to wake.  
  
With the leisure pace of a cat, she opened one eye and regarded the man before her.  
  
"Come on, wake up," he whispered, as though trying to be sneaky. Instantly she knew this was not her new husband. When he reached for her again, Kagome tensed, sensing his desperation and translating it to mal intent. Adrenaline flashed into her system and she bolted.  
  
Kagome screamed and jumped nearly across the bed. She clutched the sheet tightly to her chest, doing everything in her power to see who the man standing before her was. The figure was unidentifiable in the near dusk light of the room but certainly too short to be SesshouMaru.  
  
It neither mattered nor worried her in the next instant as the man was pulled back and hurled across the room into the salon sitting area. SesshouMaru stalked after the assailant, violence and danger evident in the set of his bare shoulders as he approached the now apparently unconscious man.  
  
Kagome gathered the sheet around her self, determined to reach her husband before he committed assault or worse, murder. "SesshouMaru, wait," she pleaded, reaching his side just as he bent to roll the man over.  
  
Kouga's face was easily identified.  
  
"What the hell," SesshouMaru mumbled in confusion, and then took note of his barely covered wife as she stood beside him. Turning he took in her shocked expression and how her diverted attention was causing the sheet wrapped around her to slip. If she didn't go back into the bedroom, or better yet the adjoining bathroom, he was going to quickly loose focus as well.  
  
"Go dress," SesshouMaru stated as kindly as he though himself capable of.  
  
Kagome immediately came to attention and blushed, realizing her state of near undress. It was not the first time in the last eight hours he'd seen her skin turn such an attractive and seductive shade of pink, and SesshouMaru hoped to see it many times again in their future, but at that particular instance he could not fully indulge the instinctual whisper inside him.  
  
She tightened her hold on the sheet, ready to turn when he reached out and pulled her close. Without warning his mouth found hers, the kiss fierce and deep, sweeping through her and turning her on to him instantly. SesshouMaru felt her heart rate go up, could smell the way she became aroused and ready for him, and nearly turned with her back to the bed, his silly Vice President be dammed.  
  
At their feet Kouga moaned, the sound bringing Kagome back into herself and the situation at hand. She still leaned into him as his mouth released hers, clinging to his half dressed form, and SesshouMaru smirked. This was how he always wanted them to be.  
  
"Go," he said, the sex and instinct evident in his voice. Kagome nodded numbly, stumbling slightly as she backed away from the youkai she'd married. He was still looking at her like a fresh kill waiting to be devoured as she turned the corner and disappeared from his sight.  
  
He had to take a deep breath and calm the rage, arousal, and overall turmoil in his system before even looking down to the reviving form below him. SesshouMaru reached down and grasped a handful of shirt and expensive suit, half dragging half carrying Kouga from the room. 


End file.
